Silent Caress
by Vicia
Summary: Rukia separates both Ichigo and Shiro and nothing but hell's gonna break loose. True to the Kido spell, months of pain is soon to come, and it's all Ichigo's fault! Mpreg
1. Take it out on Me

1- Take It Out On Me

Ichigo sat on his bed silently, looking out the window into the darkness, sighing as he shook his head. Shiro's water-like voice hasn't went off in a long torturous while, as if in deep thought. Which was usually unusual for the dark half. The white haired demon never thought this much, usually he'd be talking to Ichigo about wanting to be out for a while to kill something, or someone, which the orange haired teen automatically refuses.

'Yo, Shiro, talk.'

The white figure was still silent, scratching the back of his neck. "Naw," he complied, "I ain't got much to say, King."

'Stop calling me that, I'm sick of hearing it.'

"Make me."

'Asshole,' he thought bitterly, hearing a very brief chuckle before Shiro slipped back into silence. 'What's the matter?'

"Nothin', I jus' don' feel like talkin'."

Ichigo laid back with a heavy sigh, turning to the side with a grimace. 'Geez. Usually you wanna talk about blood and that other crap.'

"Is it unusual for me not t' talk?"

'Obviously.'

"T' bad, I don' wanna, so go suck -"

'I'll kill you if you finish that!!' he thought, hissing angrily. 'I get it, you don't wanna talk, geez. That's all you had to say.'

"I did." Shiro stated dryly.

"Shut the hell up." Ichigo sneered.

He shut his brown eyes with a deep frown. He hated it when Shiro got like this sometimes, epecially when he wanted to talk to someone, when he was home alone.  
111  
Shiro sighed, lifting himself up, realizing he was in possession of Ichigo's body, flexing his left hand's fingers in his face, wiggling them as he sighed.

'Tch, why let me be in possession now?'

He stood, opening the window and leaping out with a huff, frowning as he darted off, looking over to the side to see a Hell Butterfly not far from where he was, seeing Renji emerge from it with Rukia, both blinking once they caught sight of the vizard.

"Ichigo?" Rukia blinked, seeing the white haired form turn and rush off someplace else, both shinigami running after him, Rukia having a worried look on her face, swearing she saw white hair instead of orange. "Renji, be prepared for the worst!"

"R...right." the pony-tailed shinigami nodded, holding onto his Zanpaku-to tightly, trying to understand how Ichigo could be a threat.  
111  
Shiro flash stepped into a park, turning to face the two Soul Reapers, his Hollow mask vaporizing onto his face, red strips dashed everywhere, his golden eyes flashing angrily.

"Why don' ya leave me alone, Soul Reapers?!" he growled, bringing an arm back, dashing towards Renji, who thrust his blade forth.

"Roar Zabimaru." he frowned, leaping at the Hollow, turning his blade in a half circle, the blade extending and cutting the pale form's left arm, screaming out in pain as his Spiritual Energy slowly healing the wound. "Geez...I can't believe this."

'Ichigo's a vizard...'

"Months of pain! A gift between you and the next! A precious gift, yet a sin!" Rukia cried, running towards Shiro, slamming her hand onto his face, the other on his stomach, pushing him out of Ichigo's body. "Separation!!"

Shiro coughed out, blood spurting from his mouth, clenching his eyes shut, flash stepping out of there as Renji lifted Ichigo's sleeping form over his shoulder, a quirked brow as he looked over at Rukia, whom was frowning, not able to stop Shiro from getting away.

"Let's go, Rukia, we need to get Ichigo home before he wakes up."

The dark haired girl nodded, frowning as she followed the redhead.  
111  
Having laid Ichigo down, both Renji and Rukia left, yet, the orange haired teen opened his eyes, seeing Shiro sit beside him with a deep frown.

"Shiro?"

"Hai, they kicked me out." he scowled, rubbing the side of his head, blinking once he was slammed to the ground, seeing Ichigo on top of him. "King?"

"Tch, this means I can take my frustration out on you." he smirked, leaning down as Shiro blinked. "Hell, I'll have to thank them later."

"Wait a minute, ya gotta be kiddin', you're gonna thank 'em?!"

"Yeah."

Pale lips connected with Shiro's, causing the Hollow to blink from shock, but it all was happening a little too fast for him to stop it.

"Wait a damn minute! Stoppit, King, think 'bout what you're doin'!!"

"Too late, Shiro," he grinned cruelly.

'Shit...' the white form thought as he blushed slightly.


	2. Embarrassment at the Fullest

2- Embarrassment at the Fullest

The touches were sweet, but unwanted.

"King! Stoppit an' think wit' me for a min-"

He was quieted by another kiss from the orange haired teen, lifting his hands and digging his fingers into the Hollow's white tousled hair. His body grinding against the white figure, the protesting other half, the dark half, the Hollow half.

Pulling away, Ichigo smirked, before seeing Shiro look up at him with those half-hazed golden eyes.

"Tch..." the young substitute shinigami smirked. "I like this situation, Shiro," He leaned down and breathed into his ear, "I like it a lot."

'I was afraid of that...'

222

Shiro lifted his body up into a sitting position, rubbing his aching shoulder, groaning as he lurched forward. He didn't remember much of what happened, but all he did know was that he wanted to get away from someone.

Looking down, he saw exactly who that someone was.

Ichigo.

His orange hair was scattered about his face, a slightly peaceful look on it as well, slowly turning his head to the side as Shiro's golden orbs wandered the teen's body, jumping back once he saw that the pale boy was in the nude, his bathing suit.

Blushing slightly, he crawled off the bed slowly, not paying attention to the fluttering of the eldest Kurosaki's brown eyes opening. Sitting up and wrapping his arms around the bare Hollow, pulling him back, the naked form cursing himself for not having enough willpower to stop what happened the night before.

"Lemme go, King, I need fresh air, and I don' wan' ya t' hold me." he hissed angrily, glaring over his shoulder into the brown eyes he didn't wanna see right now. "Now let go."

"Mmm..."

Ichigo nuzzled his nose into the other duplicate's shoulder, taking in his scent as he tilted his head, licking slowly and sexily at the vulnerable skin. Feeling this cause a shudder to shoot up Shiro's spine as he pulled away.

"K...King! Knock it off!" he stuttered, trying to pull away. "I don' wanna be near ya!!"

"Why not?" the orange haired High School student simply replied, softly nipping at his duplicate's white skin, which strangely smelt like vanilla. Something that he found tempting. "You didn't say that earlier."

"Ya always stopped me from finishin' my sentences!!"

"Tch,"

But of course, Shiro sat there, pulling the blankets up, trying to have some dignity, what he had left of it. Which was almost gone. Sighing, he hesitantly leaned back against the pale form, knowing that he wouldn't back down.

"'ey, King,"

"It's Ichigo now," he corrected, "you're in this world now, Shiro."

"Tch, whateva, I don' care." he frowned, shutting his black and gold eyes. "What I do care 'bout is my personal space."

"You ain't gonna get any of it now, Hollow."

Shiro was in the mood to kill his counterpart as he was released, both standing and getting dressed, well of course, Shiro was, Ichigo just waltzed straight into the bathroom, chuckling to himself as Shiro plopped himself down on the bed. Smelling exactly what happened the night before.

_**They somehow wound up on the bed.**_

_**It was hot and steamy, Shiro clutching onto the sheets tightly as Ichigo grinned, licking up his spine, leaving a wet trail in his wake, rocking his hips, in and out. In and out. Feeling such a weird state of pleasure made the Hollow shudder, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning out the substitute shinigami's name.**_

_**That's what he wanted, he wanted and craved to hear the normally cocky Shiro to say his name, the name that his parents had given him.**_

"_**I...Ichigo..." the white form whimpered, burying his face into the pillow below him.**_

'Oh God...' he thought as a major blush formed.

He looked up at Ichigo, who was exiting the bathroom with a clean pair of white boxers on.

'I...I actually...said his name!' Shiro looked down on the ground, ashamed. 'Instead of "King"...oh my God...'

"Hey, Shiro, go take a shower,"

The white haired figure shook his head roughly.

'I can't believe myself!'

"Shiro, I insist, go take a shower."

'No way...'

Shiro stood, opening the window, letting a cool breeze ruffle his locks. "Ichi...Ichigo,"

"Hn? What is it?"

'He acts normal when I call him that,' the duplicate looked over at the shinigami, 'maybe...I should keep calling him that.'

"Nnn...will ya promise not t' tell anyone 'bout what happened last night?"

"What a stupid question. Of course I won't." Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms, Shiro clearly seeing some scars that remained on the well-toned body of the student. "My dad'll flip if I told him."

The silent vizard sighed, shutting his eyes and shutting the window, relieved that it was a dirty little, or huge, secret. No one else would know, except them.

Getting off the bed, he proceeded into the bathroom, turning on the shower, looking back at the door, seeing that it was still shut. With a deep breath, he grinned, that crazy trademark grin. Turning on the shower dial, slowly stripping out of his clothes.

"Privacy at last," he spoke sarcastically, pretty sure someone would bust in while he was relaxing in the shower.

Pulling away the glass slider, he stepped in, shutting it with another sigh as he began to rid himself of the smell of sex.


	3. Showers, Brooms, and a little Lie

_**NUMBER ONE- I ain't lazy, 'kay...I'm just busy with other things. TWO- I gotta thank the fans for holding on. THREE- I hope you enjoy.**_

_**But before that! I need to know if you people are mad at me for taking too DAMN long, please tell me at the end of this chapter, if you're angry...**_

3- Showers, Brooms, and a little Lie

Shiro reached for the shampoo bottle, uncapping it and squeezing some strawberry colored liquid into his hands. As he thought, it smelt exactly like its color. The sweet scent of strawberries blew past his nose violently. Well, it smelt nice, way better than the scent on him right now.

'Well,' he thought as he reached up and began to scrub his hair. 'At least I've got some privacy t' think.'

If things could get any worse, Shiro might as well blast himself in the head. But sadly, they did, Ichigo walking in and sliding the shower door open, popping his head in, taking in the strawberry scented shampoo.

"Hey, Shiro,"

The white haired from hissed, glaring over his shoulder at the orange haired teen, a small little tiny blush on his face. "Wh...what the hell?! Get out!"

Ichigo made an insulted look. "Come on, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." he huffed, frowning as he shook his head. Pulling his head out and walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door with a huff, before looking over his shoulder, to see the white form's golden eyes watching him. "I put a set of clothes for you on my bed, Shiro."

"Tch, whateva." he scowled, going back to what he was doing.

Shutting the shower door, drenching his hair with water, biting the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes slowly.

'Hah...neva thought a shower could make me feel so clean.' he thought as a grin spread on his white face. Stepping away from the water, his golden eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyes scanning his body, groaning from disapproval once he noticed the claw marks on his arms, bites on his shoulders. 'Bastard, dammit Ichigo!'

333

Ichigo sneezed, grabbing his napkin and blowing his nose as he quirked a brow, his eyes trailing up the stairs where the shower was still going. Placing the fabric down and lifting his toast to his mouth, munching on it with a worried look once he turned sideways in his seat, his left elbow resting on the table.

'Hmm...maybe...' he thought as he chewed slowly. 'I was a little too rough?'

333

Shiro stood outside the shower, shaking his head violently as he shut his eyes, stopping and his head snapping up once he heard footsteps coming towards the restroom, making him open the door, seeing Yuzu stand there, both silent.

Until Ichigo's little sister broke the silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, the white duplicate clapping his hands over his ears, slamming his right eye shut, his left halfway shut. Her screech could make eardrums blow from there to a fifty mile radius. "ICHIGO!!!!!"

The pale form gasped as she began to smack him with the broom. "'ey! Knock it off, ya brat!" he shouted, grasping the wooden part to the broom, clenching his fist around it as she continued to squeal. "Chill! I'm King's other –"

"Ichigo! We have a thief!!!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Ichigo!! Daddy!! Karin!!"

He felt panic raise in his chest rapidly, pushing her away and darting into Ichigo's room, slamming the door shut as Yuzu chased after him, whacking the back of his head with the brush part of the broom. Yet, she had to stop once the door slammed in her face, turning around swiftly to see Ichigo stand there with wide brown eyes.

"Yuzu...what's the commotion about?" he asked, looking at his door.

"Your psychopathic sister smacked me wit a goddamn broom!" Shiro snapped from behind the locked door, slipping the clothes he was leant on.

"He was using our shower! So I was protecting our things!" Yuzu protested as Ichigo let out a frustrated growl. Bending down to his soft-brunette sister's level, he placed a hand atop her head, patting it.

"Yuzu...he's my friend...he spent the night last night once he lost the keys to his apartment..." he spoke, agitation emitting through his voice clearly. "So...apologize when Shiro comes out."

"I ain't comin' out to get a stupid-ass apology!" the white Hollow snapped. "You're freakin' crazy!"

"Shiro, come out, now." Ichigo snarled, crossing his arms, then after a while, he looked down on Yuzu. "Go down to eat breakfast, I'll get him out." Once she left, he reached into his pocket, glad he always had a spare, pushing it into the keyhole, turning it, smirking once a satisfying click sounded, pushing open the door to see Shiro sitting on the bed, back facing the door, scowling. "Aw...c'mon, Shiro, she didn't mean it."

He spun around on the bed with a snarl, glaring at him. "She hit me with a fuckin' broom King! What...is she another royal as well?!"

Ichigo dropped his head. "I told you earlier, it's 'Ichigo' out here."

'You think that'd get through his thick skull...'

"I don' care!" He turned back to his regular position, his arms crossed stubbornly. "I hate bein' out here..." he snarled, flopping onto his side on the bed. "I get punished for no reason whatsoeva."

"Shiro..." He walked over and sat down beside him, placing a hand on the non-showing cheek, turning his face so he was facing him. "She didn't know."

"So? Didn' give her a right t' hit me."

The eldest Kurosaki sibling sighed, gently kissing the Hollow's lips, holding him against his chest in a secure embrace, parting with a warm smile. "I'll make sure nothing else happens to you, okay?"

The vizard sighed deeply, leaning against the comforting hand, finding it secure-full. "Fine..."


	4. Do they know ANYTHING about Privacy!

4- Do they know ANYTHING about Privacy?!

A week had passed and both look-a-likes had gotten along well, except for when Ichigo accidentally sat a little too close to the albino, who always shot back and away from the vibrant haired colored teenager.

Today was one of those days, yet Ichigo grabbed onto the white haired form, frowning deeply.

"Look, Shiro, I don't get why you're so jumpy, but calm down." he hissed, a little annoyed.

"Well," the form huffed, tilting his head up with shut eyes, brows knitted together, an all-so-adorable pout on his alabaster face, "excuse me, King...but after what happened, I have th' right."

"No, you don't," the teenager snarled, "we won't be able to get over it if you don't talk to me about it!! Hey..." Those brown eyes trailed down, seeing a small lump on the Hollow's stomach. "...are you sneaking leftovers?"

"No," A golden-black orb opened, brows creased into a look of confusion, "your sister's cooking's great, and King, I like t' keep my meals small."

'That's odd though,' The High Schooler shrugged, pulling the protesting form close, burying his nose into the nape of the demon's neck, his orange bangs covering his face as he sighed, the hot breath brushing against Shiro's skin. 'Maybe his body's still not used to eating.'

"MY LOVABLE SON!!" Isshin cried swinging open the front door, both mirrors jumping as Ichigo snapped his head up to see a wide grin on his insane father's face. "MY, MY, MY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE THAT CLOSE!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE IN WITH US, SHIRO?!"

Both glared at the man as he twirled on the tips of his toes into the kitchen as Yuzu followed in soon after, then Karin, both girls staring at their blushing brother and his 'friend'. "Ichigo, I know you and your friends are close...but God! Keep the queer friendships on the down low, you dolt!!" the dark haired girl cried, grabbing the soft-brunette's hand and dragging her along.

'His father's an idiot...' Shiro thought as his eyes widened in horror.

'My sister's insane...' Ichigo thought bitterly as he gritted his teeth angrily.

The white haired form glanced over his shoulder to Ichigo who was still frowning, releasing the calmed body, which stayed where it sat, Shiro slowly laying back down against the eldest Kurosaki sibling. "I'll listen," he muttered, face dawning with a deep pink blush, "...t' why ya did what ya did."

Ichigo nodded slowly, leaning his head down, swallowing as his lips parted, explaining, "When Rukia separated you from me, there was a feeling of pure bliss. So...when I saw you and when you told me they 'kicked you out' of my body, there was a feeling that began to rage inside me, I wanted to touch you...anywhere...I didn't care, as long as it was you I was touching."

"And I'm gonna kill that bitch," Shiro mumbled, his breath hitching once he felt the elder Kurosaki sibling's teeth graze his skin until the warm mouth as against his neck, kissing it. Tenderly, gently, not what the white haired form was expecting. "Ichigo..." he whined, pressing back, reaching behind himself and wrapping his arms around the lightly tanned form's neck, pulling him down closer. "Ngh...Ichi!"

"Heh, can't hold a grudge after all, can you?"

"Fuck you!" Shiro whimpered biting his lower lip. "I...I just...l-like it."

'For some unknown reason,' he added bitterly with a thought, arching up and into Ichigo, accidentally brushing his bottom against the boy's arousal, a husky growl emitting from the teen's throat. '...shouldn't have done that...'

444

Shiro threw his head back with a gasp, his eyes widening as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slender neck, a blush covering his face, allowing it to actually have some color as the lightly tanned form lapped at his neck, a warm smile spreading across his features as he pulled out and slammed in once again.

Another cry was torn from Shiro's lips as he slammed his eyes shut biting his lower lip as his body trembled dangerously at the delicious friction. Parting from the albino's neck, Ichigo smiled down on his, planting a soft, innocent kiss upon the snow white colored lips.

"Mmm...Ichigo," Shiro breathed out, burying his fingers into the bright colored hair. His back arched, only sending the teenager over the edge, taking in the vulnerable sight before him, gritting his teeth as he slammed his hazed brown eyes shut.

His release pouring out as Shiro moaned, loving the feel, like there was fire raging in his insides, arms falling down as the form above him fell slightly, planting his elbows onto the mattress, his head hung as raspy breaths were taken in and released, alabaster fingers lifting and brushing the locks out of the boy's face, seeing that his cheeks were a deep scarlet red.

"If...I swear, if you tell anyone," Ichigo panted, lifting his head to gaze into the duplicate's golden-black eyes, "what I did...I'll kill you."

"Or possibly fuck my ass so hard it'll tear wide open," Shiro grinned.

The lightly tanned teenager shook his head in disbelief. "I doubt that," he growled, "besides, I never took you for one to bottom." A smug smirk slid onto his handsome face as the albino growled, narrowing those brilliant eyes. "Always figured you for top."

"You're so lucky my ass hurts, Ichigo," he hissed, but both jumped when they heard the door slam open, their heads turning hastily to see Isshin standing there with a horrified Rukia. "YOU! You goddamn bitch!" the Hollow screeched angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her, flipping it to the birdie.

"ICHIGO!" the raven haired shinigami cried, deep violet eyes wide from shock, stunned as she stared at the scene before her, luckily they hand blankets covering the unnecessary parts that were not for display. "W-what is this?! Y-you're...with that _**thing**_?! I thought you didn't want him apart of you!!"

"You separated us?" the brown eyed teen breathed out, not able to stop Shiro before he flash stepped and pinned Rukia to the wall by her throat, his fingers coiled around it as he narrowed his eyes, growling. "Shiro!"

The dark haired man looked between the three forms in the room, then turning as he shook his head. "Children have a weird way of –"

His dark eyes looked over Shiro once more, realizing he was completely naked, blood slowly oozing out from his nose, just imagining the things the albino had done with his son. Clapping a hand over the bleeding appendage, he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo shook his head as he stood, pulling on a pair of boxers and quickly trailing over to Shiro, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

The raven haired girl stared in horror, wide eyed after she collapsed onto the ground, both look-a-likes parting with pants, placing their foreheads together as Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the white haired Hollow.

"Calm down," he whispered, "we already have enough...problems on our plate, now get cleaned and dressed while I talk to Rukia." Nodding reluctantly, Shiro separated himself from the orange haired teen and walked over to where the clothes were as Ichigo's eyes went over to Rukia. "He's not a _**thing**_," he growled.

**Grr...this chapter's nothing but messed up and all over the place. I wanted comedy, got it, I wanted some peek at intimacy, got it, but didn't get the chapter I wanted!! Sorry for the late update, please review...**


	5. Nightmare

**A/N: Deeply sorry for the longest wait EVER...but I got writer's block but I'm over it...somewhat. So here's what you people get for waiting...AN UPDATE!**

* * *

Purple hues widened painfully at her friend was backing up that...that _monster_. "I did that for _you_, I can't believe you're actually playing around with him!" she defended, her hands balled into fists. Rukia looked absolutely horrified and stunned at this and continued telling herself it was all a bad dream.

Ichigo scowled and placed a hand on his hip and stared down at the tiny shinigami.

"If you can't accept that, then get out."

A sharp was let out, the petite girl jerking her head up. Eyes shaken by shock as well as her muscles tensing. Closing her eyes she swung her hand out at the orange haired teen.

A loud crack was announced throughout the room, echoing and the sounds of hasty footsteps afterword.

Brown eyes were half-lidded, a cold gaze in them, even if his cheek stung from the slap. There was a red print in the shape of a hand but he had enough emotion to lift his left hand and touch it lightly. "...and stay out." he mumbled, eyes closed.

_I thought she'd be more understanding after I told her. Guess not._

His door creaked open, revealing a puff of white hair and soon the hollow that was like a mirror to his own form. Golden hues were slightly widened once he saw the coldness in his King's expression, in those usually warm, almost hot chocolate, eyes.

Stepping in Shiro stood attired in a large white button-up t-shirt, baggy black pants, with the dark boxers underneath. He parted his lips to speak but stopped once Ichigo lowered his hand from the throbbing cheek.

"She didn't understand," the orange haired teen simply said. "We'll probably be dealing with a lot of shit later."

Shiro pursed his lips then and placed a hand on his stomach on instinct. Blinking from the action and looking back down on the bump. _Have I lost my mind?

* * *

_It had been a long while after that since Ichigo spoke, he seemed lost in his thoughts. The images bouncing about and his right hand rubbing his temple as he sat down on the desk chair in his room. His knees were spread and brows furrowed from the raising aggravation and anger.

Though his albino half was laying in his bed, under the covers and dozing. Slightly curled up in a ball, fists lightly closed and near his face. Small sounds passed deathly pale lips.

Looking up after a moment the eldest Kurosaki sibling felt the sight pull at something in his chest. About how angelic such a demon could be, seem so innocent yet so sinful.

"_I...Ichigo..." the white form whimpered, burying his face into the pillow below him._

The side of his lips tugged up as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, thinking about how _good_ it felt to be inside the white haired being. His arms moved back to hook themselves over the back of the chair. Besides his dad and Rukia catching them, things didn't seem too bad.

It almost felt like he'd _created_ something with his other half.

Moving to stand he moved over to Shiro, raising a hand and running it through the snow white strands. They were so soft, and the other smelled good. Like rain, sweet, teasing rain. Sure they were the same person but they weren't exactly the same.

Smiling softly he crouched onto his knees, leaning in to kiss the albino's forehead and then cheek.

A muffled, "Mmm..." passed the hollow's lips as he curled up some more.

Ichigo reached a hand out and took one of Shiro's into his own, the fingers intertwining easily and simply as he kissed the hollow's neck.

"I love you," he whispered once he lifted his head and ran his lips over his other's ear.

"Nnn..." Shiro turned to face the other, though his eyes were still closed. "Ichi..."

* * *

_"Congratulations, hollow," a voice sneered, the lighting in the room only flashing over his own bare body. "You have now given me test subjects, oh lucky day. Oh, happy day."_

_Golden spheres flickered down to his stomach and saw that it was like a nine month pregnant woman's own. But...how was this possible? He tugged at his binds before hearing the 'clinks' of chains and glanced up to the cieling to see that he was bound._

_Then he felt something dribble down his leg. It felt disgusting over warm and nasty._

_"Oh, it's almost time, demon. Your water broke."_

_"What?" Shiro shouted, eyes wide and backing away from the scalpel nearing his belly. "G-get tha' fuckin' thing away from me!" He lifted a leg and kicked the hand away with narrowed eyes._

_"Do you really want to do that?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Another light went on. It revealed a sight he didn't relish in seeing either._

_Golden hues shook in horror as his throat dried, breathing in hastily as the hot mirth of tears welled in his eyes._

_No! No...it couldn't be..._

_Blood pooled on the floor, droplets making a sickening sound when they dripped and joined the rest. The figures eyes were dull and life just didn't seem to flicker in them, as if a corpse whose eyes never closed. Blood caked their hair, skin, some even got in their eye._

_"No..."_

_Blades were in the other's body, piercing through and cutting the skin to hell._

_"...no..."_

_The other lifted their head slowly and smiled weakly before coughing out blood, hanging limp completely then._

_"KING!"

* * *

_**Poll time! Go to my profile and vote, please!**_  
_


End file.
